1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Flat panel display devices have become increasingly popular, and sales of flat panel display devices are growing quickly. A flat panel display device is a display device with a thin screen or display. Flat panel display devices include, but are not limited to, a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting device (OLED).
A display device may include a plurality of pixels and a plurality of signal lines. In a conventional display device, a signal line transmitting a common voltage to a pixel is generally opaque such that light may not be transmitted, thereby reducing the aperture ratio when light is passed through each pixel area.